


How did it happen?

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Jealousy, M/M, One Night Stands, Time Skips, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: How do you tell someone from a one night stand that you're pregnant? What if the one night stand happened to be with your best friends brother? Those are the only things that have been happening in Franks head since the strip turned pink. How did he get himself into this mess? Was loosing his virginity worth it? The answer was no.





	How did it happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I will fix any spelling mistakes asap but enjoy this little one short sort of story. I picture Frank as a 20 year old at the begininning along with Gerard at 24. Please enjoy the snippets into the future!! Thank you!

How do you tell someone from a one night stand that you're pregnant? What if the one night stand happened to be with your best friends brother? Those are the only things that have been happening in Franks head since the strip turned pink. How did he get himself into this mess? Was loosing his virginity worth it? The answer was  _no._

"Can you give me G's number?" Frank didn't even say hello when Mikey pushed the door open. He leaned over the comic books shop counter a little more, trying to distract himself from the bile in his throat. How was this his fucking life?

"Uh..I guess? Why? Another band poster?" Mikey yawned and moved to the counter, focusing on his phone as Frank took a step away. The dude stunk of weed. He copied the number before sighing quietly and opened up the messanging app.

 _Hey. It's Frank, are you back in Jersey soon?_ He sent it before pausing and adding 'Frank Iero, Mikeys friend' at the bottom.

**Not until your birthday party. Deadline. Is it urgent? I know who you are, Frankie. Hope everythings okay on your side. XoxG**

Okay? Frank wouldn't say okay. As soon as Mikey left the store, he flipped the lock and hid behind the counter as his finger hovered over the dial button. Do it like a bandage, right? It rang three times before Gerard answered. He probably should have checked who had actually answered the phone before blurting out  _i'm pregnant._ There was a long pause before the man cleared his throat.

"Uh..good for you? I'll get Gerard. I think he's taking a dump, who's calling?"

"Jesus christ." Frank rolled his head back against the counter, closing his eyes at the tears.

"Stop lying to people, dick. Gimmie my phone...hello?" Gerard hummed happily, it sounded like he had something in his mouth; then he started chewing and Frank wanted to puke.

"Hi, Gee."

"Frankie! Hey, whats up dude?"

"I'm pregnant. And I just told whoever the fuck answered the phone. Its yours. Can you stop chewing?"

"I'm fucking hungry, okay? Are you sure? Like really fucking sure, Frankie?"

"I'm sure. You're the only person i've been with. You know that." Frank whispered, hearing Gerard swallow. He heard him move about the apartment before the click of a lighter made him jump. 

"Come to the city, Frankie?"

"I'm at work right now. Besides, i've got like 10 bucks to my name."

"I'll send you a ticket to your phone. When do you finish?"

"6." 

"Okay. Okay i'll text you okay?" Gerard whispered quietly, waiting until Frank replied before he hung up. He got a text half an hour later with the booking code for the 6.35 train.

Gerard was waiting for him when he got of the train and honestly, Frank didn't know what to expect. It wasn't the long hug that greeted him anyway.

"We'll talk at home okay? I'll buy us food. C'mon." Gerard kissed his temple, lips barely there before he was pulling away. Frank knew how to get to Gerards apartment, mainly because it wasn't hard to miss. It was above a shitty chinese take away, the smell turning Franks stomach at he forced himself to just get upstairs. It smelt better, like cigarettes and coffee with a little hint of  _Gerard._

"Uh..hi. i'm Ray." A man appeared around the doorway; pausing midstep and clearing his throat softly.

"Hi. Frank."

"I'm about to head out. Uh..you want me to crash at Bobs?"

"Nah." Gerard waved his off as Frank bounced on his toes. Gerard must bring people home alot then? He moved to sit on the couch and hug the cushion infront of him.

"Pizza, Frankie? Or a veggie burger?" Both sounded gross.

"Pancakes?" Frank offered, watching the cornor of Gerards lips turn up into a smile.

"Pancakes. Yeah. Gimmie a sec until I order, okay?" Frank nodded, undoing his laces of his boots to kick them off until he could pull his legs under him. Gerard returned a few minutes later with a duvet, draping it over Frank gently.

"You've been talking to Donna about ne."

"She said you got sick easily so..keep warm. I can never get this place warm or I can't sleep." Frank nodded, remembering freezing his ass off in Gerards bed.

"How long ago was that? Three weeks?" Gerard offered. Frank didn't know the exact date  _or so he told himself (it was September 20th)_ but nodded. 

"I'm so sorry. The condom must have broke and I didn't notice or somethin',"

"It's okay." Frank nodded, sucking his lip between his teeth. Gerard slid under the blanket, lifting his arm to tug him closer until Frank gave in and curled against him.

"Have you told Mikey?"

"Fuck no." Frank mumbled. Telling Mikey was a deathwish. 

"I'm so sorry this happen, baby boy." Gerard repeated it again softly, this time his lips pressed against Franks hair. Frank nodded, what else could he do? He knew it sucked. 

"Stay the night, okay? Not like..ya'know?"

"Yeah. I know. I'll stay." Frank nodded and glanced up at Gerards soft eyes. He had always been drawn to Gerard, even going over to hang with him when Mikey wasn't there. Usually they spent the time smoking up and making fun of horror movies but he guesses they can't do that anymore. 

"You know i'm not going anywhere, right?"

"I haven't decided if i'm going to keep it." Frank admitted quietly, relaxing when Gerard kissed his forehead.

"Thats okay. I'll be here when you decide. Now, pancakes with sausage? Agree or dissagree?"

"Ew." Frank scrunched up his nose, watching Gerard raise an eyebrow.

"And what about pineapple on pizza?"

"Go away." Frank laughed as he shoved him slightly, closing his eyes at Gerards dorky laugh. It seemed so fucking normal.

"What about cheese toasties dipped in chocolate milk?" Gerard offered, watching Frank scrunch his nose up. Was he crazy?

"Moms pregnancy craving. I wonder if you would get the same." Gerard snorted, jumping when the door opened. He kept his arm around Frank though as Ray shut the door.

"Fuckin' Bob had a date. Sorry dude, I tried."

"Hey, you want food from Dalys? I can call back-"

"Oh! Onion rings and their monster burger-"

"Get me onion rings." Frank mumbled as Gerard tuggrd out his phone.

"Oh, and a strawberry milkshake?"

"Sure, Frankie." Gerard kissed his temple before getting up to go into the kitchen. Frank turned back to Ray, waving his fingers a little.

"So..um..wanna watcha movie with us?" Frank offered, relaxing when Ray grinned widely and slid onto the armchair, flipping the televison. Frank zooned out until Gerard got under the covers again, sliding an arm over Franks shoulder.

"So uh..congrats on ya'know...the buddle of joy?" Ray offered, he had a sweet smile on, so Frank smiled back and mumbled a thank you. 

"Sorry I kinda blurted it out to you-"

"Hey, I found out before G. I gotta tell the kid that." Ray nodded happily and turned back to the tv, picking a movie quickly as Frank fidgeted. 

"I'm trying to set Mikey up with Ray. What do you think?"

"Fuck yeah, dude. Set Mikey up with someone, maybe he'll get off my case for a little." Frank snorted, lifting his hips to get his phone out of his pocket. Ofcourse Mikey had texted him.

_**u r a butthead**  _

"See? He's a bully."

"You'll live, dork." Gerard snorted, letting Frank shift around. He couldn't get comfy, he felt bloated and awkward. He lay down, throwing his leg over Gerards lap.

"Fucking laugh and I kick your balls."

"Laugh at what?" Frank shifted until he could get at the button on his jeans, he flipped it open before groaning happily.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, the skinest fucker in the world just popped his jeans-"

"Shut up." Frank snorted, closing his eyes when Gerard rubbed his foot lightly. He turned towards the couch, focusing on the feeling as he zooned out. 

"You fall asleep and i'm eating your pancakes."

"Lame, dude." Frank mumbled, forcing himself to sit up and get up, holding his jeans closed.

"Gonna rob some pants."

"In that door, Frankie." Gerard waved his hand a little before he headed into the bedroom. It was suprisingly clean. Frank shut the door before glancing around as he made a beeline for Gerards bedside locker drawer. That was wear people found the good shit, right? All he found was a single condom, a tiny bottle of lube, a book and a heap of different coloured makers. He stole a pair of pyjama pants and sighed happily when he got out of his jeans. When he went back into the living room, the coffee table was covered in food. Frank hummed happily, sitting down next to Gerard. 

"Thanks Gee."

"Anytime. Eat up, Frankie." Gerard squeezed his shoulder before turning back to his own food. When Frank finished his pancakes and onion rings, he curled up on his belly, hugging the pillow to his head. He hummed happily and closed his eyes when Gerard pushed his fingers up the back of his shirt, rubbing slow circles against the skin.

"She okay?"

"He. And yeah. He's all good. He gets sleepy after eating, likes his back rubbed." Gerard mumbled softly. Did they think Frank fell asleep that quickly? Hell, he needed another twenty minutes of this to fall asleep.

"You're gonna be a dad."

"Weird. I don't think its sunk in yet? But yeah, Frankie is awesome. Like you know he kills on guitar? And blows my fucking mind with his poetry and lyrics."

"Gerards got a crush!" Ray teased.

"You kidding? Fuck yeah I do. He's a sweetheart. I didn't think he was into me or even fucking dudes, you know? Then alcohol happened." Gerard kept his hand moving as Frank got sleepy.

"Why didn't you ask him out?"

"He bolted. Like I woke up and he was gone. Sucked. Hey, Frankie? Lets get you to bed, baby boy." Gerard pushed the blanket off slowly, Frank wanted to object as Gerard pulled him up.

"It's like 10 PM."

"I know you're a party animal, dork. Go. I'll be in soon." Frank rubbed his eyes sleepily, mumbling a goodnight before heading into the bedroom and collapsing onto the bed. Gerard kicked the door shut, throwing the blanket over Frank as he kicked off his pants. Frank waited until he got them off his ankles before pulling Gerard in next to him.

"I wasn't sleeping out there. I'm sorry for bailing."

"That's rude. But hey, it's okay. You're here now." Gerard mumbled quietly. Frank leaned up to look at Gerard before leaning in to press a soft kiss against his lips, leaving his hand resting on Gerards chest. They kissed slowly until Frank deeped it, letting Gerards hand move under Frank shirt slowly. He flinched the moment Gerards thumb brushed his breast and pulled away slightly.

"Hurts. They hurt."

"Sorry, Frankie." Gerard moved his hand back to Franks hip, stroking lightly as he darted forward for another kiss. Frank pushed into it, sliding a leg over Gerards waist when he tugged lightly. He couldn't really believe this was happening because  _yeah he did want this,_ but then Gerard was breaking the kiss to rub his nose against Franks before kissing it gently. Frank remembers this part clearly, the soft kisses littering his face gently. 

"So beautiful, Frankie." Frank pecked his lips before yawning against Gerards jaw, feeling the vibrations of his giggle against his nose.

"You working tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Start at 10." 

"I'll set the alarm for seven." Gerard whispered as Frank curled up beside him. The thought of work made him want to cry but nodded anyway. He woke up to Gerards phone playing way to loud as Gerard kept snoring. He climbed over Gerard to press snooze before glancing down when he felt something hard against his thigh.  _Oh. Oh that was Gerards dick, tenting his boxers._ He felt himself get turned on, remembering that night as he kissed Gerards cheek.

"Hmfh."

"Hey there. Can I help you out?" Frank whispered, closing his eyes when Gerard held his hips lightly.

"With what, baby boy?" Frank rolled his hips, watching Gerards eyes widen as he choked back a moan.

"With that. Whens the train?"

"8.05." Gerard mumbled, lacing a hand into Franks hair to tug him up a little, letting him close the gap between their lips. It was rough immediatly, Gerards hands moving to push down Franks bottoms gently before sliding a hand between his legs. He arched forward automatically, whimpering at the pressure against his clit. 

"Is Ray a heavy sleeper?"

"Nope." Gerard smirked, taking his hand away to flip them over. He tugged off Franks pants before trailing his lips down his neck.

"I'm not gonna last-"

"Just fuck me then, c'mon Gee." Frank tugged him up, wrapping his legs around Gerards waist quickly as he positioned himself, pushing in slowly. Frank whined loudly, his brain automatically thinking  _poor Ray_ as Gerard started thrusting quickly. It barely took a minute before Gerard was babling into Franks neck, hips stilling as he moaned loudly. Frank could feel him cum, gasping at the feeling as he tightened a hold in Gerards hair. When he pulled out, he immiedatly replaced his cock with his fingers, sending Frank arching of the bed. He held him there, working his fingers quickly until Frank came all over his hand, gasping and moaning as he came down from his orgasm. 

"Poor Ray. How will I ever look at him?" He eventually said, rolling over to cuddle into Gerards chest.

"You? He litreally just heard me cum in less than a minute. What the hell?" Gerard panted, shoving Frank when he laughed. Gerard turned them over again, pressing a kiss to Franks forehead, nose and lips.

"When do you think you'll decide, Frankie?" He shrugged. He didn't know. Did he want the baby? Could he actually do it?

"I guess I gotta this week. Can you come home at the weekend?" 

"If I work my ass of, I might be able to swing by on Saturday. But listen, no matter what you decide, i'll be happy with. Understand? If you keep it, i'll be there for both of you. If you don't, I'll still be right there with you."

"Thanks, Gee." Frank whispered, looking up at him. Gerard kissed his temple in reply. Frank forced himself to get up and steal a shower before getting dressed and heading into the kitchen, pausing in the door way as Gerard sang and shook his hips.

"Barbie girl? Oh god. Oh god."

"It's good. Sue me. Hungry?"

"God no." Frank shook his head, accepting the mug of coffee as he sat down. He could feel eyes on him, glancing into the living room to see Ray staring at them.

"He heard, didn't he?"

"Yup." Gerard shrugged, biting down on his toast that had way to much peanut butter on it. Frank breathed through his mouth, trying to ignore the smell until he gagged, barely making it to the sink before he was emptying his stomach. 

"Frankie!" 

Frank waved him off, pushing him away lightly with a palm as he tried to catch his breath. He turned on the tap above his head, letting the cool water run over his neck and head before grabbing the towel. When he pulled the towel off his head, Ray and Gerard were both staring at him.

"I'm pregnant. It happens. Chill the flip out." Frank snorted, rinising the sink before heading into the bathroom to steal some mouthwash.

"Peanut butters a no?" Frank met his eyes in the mirror before spitting and screwing the lid back on the bottle.

"Most things are at the minute."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's all good. I shouls go catch the train, its like 7.50." 

"Just let me get chan-"

"It's two blocks, G. I'm good." Frank waved him off, grabbing his hoodie of the back of the couch as Gerard followed him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Frank nodded, taking the ten dollars for the fare from Gerards hand.

"I'll get you back-"

"Don't be stupid. I'll text you okay? Have a good day at work, Frankie." Gerard hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his neck before Frank pulled away.

"Later guys!"

Ofcourse Mikey had to be standing outside the comic book shop, arms folded as he watched Frank approach. What was he going to tell him? Hey Mikey, I bunked at your brothers apartment and had sex with him a few hours ago?

"Sup." Frank nodded, seeing Mikeys frown as he unlocked the shop. He ignored him as he turned on the lights until he could collapse into the chair.

"Whats going on with you? Like seriously. Spill it." Mikey sighed, pushing his glasses onto his nose.

"Nothin-"

"Bullshit. You're freaking me out, dude! What-"

"I'm pregnant." Frank covered his mouth, eyes wide as Mikey gasped. Gerard was going to kill him.

"With who? You didn't even tell me you got laid-"

"I don't remember who." Frank mumbled, glancing at his phone when it vibarated. 

 _ **apartment is now peanutbutter free. (Totally didn't eat the entire jar with a spoon. Ha. Totally) xoxg**_ Frank snorted before glancing back up at Mikey,

"I'm fine. I'm just stressing over my choices. Seriously i'll come over tonight, i've like so much stock to put out okay? Chill." Frank waved his hand, moving towards the boxes in the cornor. Before he even touched one, Mikey shoved him out of the way.

"You can't lift the box!"

"Watch me." Frank growled. He stared until Mikey finally stepped out of his way, grabbing the box easily.

"Are you going to have it?"

"Who knows? Now please, i'm tired, my breasts feel like led and i'm about a second away from ripping out my womb. Please leave me alone. I'll come over later." Frank kneeled down, relaxing as soon as he heard the door above the door chime. He pulled out his phone to text Gerard.

_Mikey knows i'm preg, told him didn't know who the father was. I panicked. Sorry. X_

_**it's ok. Xoxg** _

By Saturday, Frank had finally made up his mind. He didn't factor Gerard into the decision, he didn't care if it was selfish, he was going through with the pregnancy. If he was suppose to be a single dad then thats fine. Frank could deal with that. He seen Gerards train pull up and threw his cigarette onto the ground, smooshing it unfer his boot as Gerard got off. He met Franks eyes immediatly, who felt awkward as he tugged his hoodie over his hands.

"You've decided." Gerard stood infront of him as Frank forced out a nod. He knew Gerard was waiting for his answer, to polite to say the word  _abortion._

"I'm keeping the baby." Frank mumbled, it suddenly felt  _real._ He didn't know why tears were clouding his vision but he reached up to wipe them away.

"And me? Can I be a part of their lives?" Gerard touched his elbow gently before wiping the tear from Franks cheek.

"That's up to you. I won't stop you." 

"Then i'm here, every step of the way. Come here, baby boy. Sh." Gerard let him sob into his hoodie, a strong arm keeping his steady as Frank finally let his emotions go. He wasn't sure how long it took him to stop crying, but Gerard didn't say a word, just hummed softly. 

"Then I think its time to tell Mikey. And my mom. She can check you over, see if everythings okay." Frank nodded. Its not like he could object, he had started to ignore Mikey after he started showing Frank photos to find the father. Gerard held his hand as they walked in silence, rubbing slow circles into the skin. It gave Frank something to distract himself from his thoughts so he was grateful. When he got to the Ways, Mikey was on the porch smoking. He pulled his hand away from Gerards quickly, feeling it move onto his lower back.

"Wheres mom?"

"Kitchen. Since when did you assholes hang out together?" Mikey grunted, hiding the butt in Mrs. Ways roses before Frank hugged him. He was thankful when Gerard went inside, leaving him to hold on tightly.

"I'm keeping it."

"You aren't alone dude. C'mon, i'll get you a soda." Mikey kept his arm over Franks shoulder as they walked in, just in time to see Gerard get hit with the dish cloth.

"Your rooms a dump! I tripped over a stack of books and nearly broke my ankle!" 

"I'm sorry!" Gerard chuckled as Frank sat down. He felt his stomach churn and popped open the diet coke when it was set infront of him.

"Thanks."

"Alright, darling?" Donna pressed her hand to his forehead, who automatically pushed into it.

"I have something to tell you guys." Gerard started, smoothing a hand onto Franks shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut as he got dizzy, 

"Wow. Wow there, Frankie. I got you." Frank didn't realise he had fell to the side, blinking his eyes open as Gerard slid into the chair next to him. He let Frank drop slowly onto his lap, nuzzling his nose against his thigh.

"Frank? Darling can you hear me?"

Frank nodded. He could hear Donna.

"Wait..whats Frank got to do with you?" Mikey frowned. Frank opened his eyes again, 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry-"

"Him?!" Mikey gasped as Gerard rubbed Franks scalp.

"Me. Frank is pregnant...with my baby." Gerard nodded, shushing Frank softly when he whimpered.

"We've decided to go through with the pregnancy." He added. Frank couldn't bare to look, turning his head towards Gerards belly and pressing his face into it.

"When? How?" Frank forced himself to sit up, staring at Mikeys upset face. 

"Last month. You fell asleep and I went to get a glass of water and Gerard was up. It just happened." Frank admitted.

"I bolted the next morning and he left for college so I didn't think you needed to know, okay? It was a one time thing."

"Was." Mikey frowned.

"Was. Past tense I guess. I didn't know how to tell you. I only found out last weekend-"

"When you asked for his number." Mikey stated. Frank nodded, pushing his hair behind his ear. 

"I went into the city that night and told Gerard. And uh..here we are. I made up my mind as he stood by me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Frank whispered. He was sorry, Mikey was his bestfriend. 

"You took advantage of him." 

"Bullshit. I did not. Don't even dare-" Gerard started, shutting up when Frank held up a hand.

"I came on to Gerard. Not the other way about." Frank sighed and finally glanced at Mrs. Way, she was frowning deeply.

"Are you dating?" Gerard glanced at Frank, chewing his lip gently. This is something they didn't talk about yet.

"We...we're seeing how things go." Frank admitted, glancing at Mikey storming out the back door. He sighed loudly, feeling Gerards hand on his back.

"I have to do it. Ma will check you over." Gerard kissed his head before following Mikey as Donna ushered him onto the couch. It seemed to be hours before Gerard came back in, raising his arm to let Frank cuddle in immediatly.

"How'd it go?"

"Someones got a crush." Gerard mumbled. It took Frank a minute to realise what the fuck Gerard was on about before he sat up.

"On me? Seriously?"

"Yeah. He told me that I ruined it and he got you first and stuff."

"He never had me, not like that. Should I go talk to him?"

"Not yet, Frankie. Let him calm down." Gerard whispered quietly, rubbing his eyes.

"What did mom say?"

"I'm all good." Frank mumbled, letting himself cuddle back in. He nuzzled against Gerards neck gently, feeling the patchy stubble.

"We never discussed us. Like at all."

"I think you answered it perfectly, Frankie." Gerard cooed, kissing Franks forehead as Mrs. Way came in. 

"Now boys, watch me-" Frank laughed immediatly, spotting the banana in her grip. 

"Oh god. Its a bit late for sex ed, ma." Donna threw the banana at Gerard who laughed loudly.

"Have you told Linda yet?"

"No. I don't think I will. I do need to find a new apartment though." Frank groaned. The one he had now was barely big enough for his own shit never mind a babys.

"Who will the baby live with?"

"Me." Frank nodded. They hadn't talked about this and judging by Gerards frown he didn't agree. Frank ignored it though, focusing on the hand on his back until Mikey came in. Frank got up, glancing at Gerard tugging his wrist lightly.

"He hasn't calmed down-"

"I have to talk to him. He won't hurt me or nothin', relax." Frank squeezed his fingers before heading upstairs. He knocked on Mikeys door before pushing it open, seeing him lying on his side.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Frank whispered as he sat on the bed, he bunched the covers up in his hands as Mikey sat up.

"Why him? Anyone but him."

"I want him." Frank admitted. There was no nice way to admit it. 

"Why? I can make you happy. I thought I was-"

"Mikey. You're my best friend. You will always be my best friend." Frank whispered, gasping when Mikey leaped forward to press a bone crushing kiss on his lips. Frank didn't shove him off, mainly because he was shocked as he shuffled back a little so it wasn't painful. He let Mikey kiss him, showing him just how weird it felt. There wasn't any romantic feelings, especially on Franks side as Mikey slid a hand onto his neck and tilted his head a little, licking into his lip for access. Frank opened up, letting Mikey lick into his mouth as he covered Mikeys hand with his own. He was grateful when Mikey pulled back slightly.

"Huh."

"It's like i'm kissing my brother, dude." Frank admitted, grinning when Mikey laughed.

"That was totally weird. Okay. Okaaaay." Mikey kept his hand where it was, stroking lightly.

"If he bails, I'll be right there to pick up the pieces. Always."

"I know you will. Hey, i'll need a godfather." Frank grinned as they pulled away from eachother. 

"Now, Gerards roommate is cute. Double date? Too soon?" Frank teased as Mikey flipped him off. 

"Too soon." Mikey snorted and lay down. Frank lay down with him a while, enjoying the silences as Mikey texted someone before heading downstairs to find Gerard on his bed.

"Hey."

"How'd it go?" Gerard looked up as Frank shut the door. How'd it go? Huh. That was going to be fun to explain.

"We kissed. Mikey and I."

"Um?"

"He kissed me and I let him, to show him just how weird it was. He's like my brother. He agreed it was weird and we joked about it. I think he'll be okay." Frank nodded as he climbed onto Gerards lap.

"You kissed my brother."

"That I did." Frank nodded, feeling Gerards hands slide under his hoodie.

"Okay, new rule. No kissing people thats not me."

"There goes my evening plans." Frank grunted, grinning at Gerards laugh. He leaned forward to  _finally_ kiss Gerard, feeling the butterflys in his stomach as he hummed happily. When he pulled away, Gerard kissed his nose gently. 

"Come back to mine? I think we need to talk without someone interupting us?"

"Sure, Frankie." Frank got up and headed upstairs, accepting Donnas hug.

"We're going to Franks, ma." 

"Are you staying the night?" She hummed as Frank pulled away. He answered for Gerard by nodding.

"I'm gonna say bye to Mikey. You wanna come?"

"I guess." Gerard sighed and followed him up. Frank knocked on the door before pushing it open, offering a smile.

"We're gonna go back to mine. Swing by the shop Monday?" Frank sat on his bed as Mikey sat up, glancing towards Gerard in the door way.

"If you need anything-"

"I'll take care of him, Mikey. You know I will."

"You got him pregnant! Frank, if you need anything at any time, call me okay? I'll be there a lot quicker than he will." Frank waved his hand at Gerard as a  _shut the fuck up_ before pulling Mikey into a hug.

"Thanks Mikey. I love you."

"You too." Frank pulled away, watching Gerard wave awkwardly as Frank ducked under his arm to get out.

"That wasn't awkward at all." Gerard huffed as soon as he shut the Ways front door. Frank grunted in agreement before, bumping their arms together as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"My place is a dump, ignore it."

"Will do. Hungry, food?"

"I'll phone in." Frank yawned as they left the estate. He pointed out where he worked on the way past, not expecting Gerards hapoy squeal as he tugged him in.

"Sup, Bob." Frank nodded, heading to the counter as Gerard explored.

"I had to cancel a date for you to walk around with a different Way brother?"

"Fight me. Anything new in?"

"Nope. Or well, I haven't did stock yet." Bob nodded towards the boxes. Frank snorted and nodded, rounding the cornor to pick the lock on the drawer.

"What-"

"S'my shit. Just don't have my key." Frank waved him off, grinning when it popped open. He snagged the half packet of oreos before shutting it again, taking one before nudging the pack towards Bob as he watched Gerard. He already had three graphic novels under his arm. 

"Still the same nerd from school."

"You knew him? In School?"

"Only sold him weed like twice. Dude got high to draw. Weird."

"I can hear you, Bryar. Oh! Frankie, have you read this?" Gerard waved the book as Frank tried to read the cover, he couldn't but nodded anyway. He had read most things in stock. Frank shoved another oreo in his mouth before focusing on Gerard again.

"Nerd."

"Fight me, Frankie."

"How come I get punched when I call you that?" Bob bitched as Gerard came to the counter, sliding the items next to the oreos.

"He gets to." 

"You're boning the Way brothers? Gross. Keeping it in the family, huh?" Bob teased as Frank rolled his eyes.

"Not family. Just him. Give him the discount." Frank took another oreo before nudging Bob out of the way to enter his code, he scanned the books, sliding them in a plastic bag before letting Bob take over.

"33.68 please." Bob sounded fake as hell as Gerard handed him four ten dollar notes. 

"Is the timetable up for this week?" Bob nodded, waving his hand towards the back. Frank took one glance at the sheet before feeling his stomach clench.  _Two goddamn days._

"Bob, what the fucks this?" Frank waved it in front of his face.

"What? I don't choose this-"

"I need my usual five days. Not two or three! This won't even cover my rent man!" Frank felt ready to cry, not now. This was the wrong time to cut his hours!

"Look, you deal with Mark. I'm fine with one day, Its just money to drink with!" Bob sighed. Frank couldn't deal with this right now, defiently not. He felt the tightness in his chest before he could even think about it, feeling Gerards hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, hey relax. You're okay-"

"I'll have to move home. How will I afford the medical bills? Gerard,  _Gerard!"_

"Breath. C'mon, baby boy. Sit down. Thats it, good boy. I'm right here, focus on me-"

"Gerard!" Frank whimpered, curling in on himself. He could faintly hear Bob on the phone but tried to focus on the hands on his shoulders, rubbing gently.

"You have to calm down. This is not good for you or the baby, understand? You will be okay. You have me and my family. We will take care of everything." Gerard whispered, tugging Frank against his chest. It a while for Frank to calm down, finally releasing his grip on Gerards hoodie as Bob held out a bottle of water.

"So...kid, huh?"

"Yup." Frank undid the lid, taking a few sips as the door opened. Frank just wantes to punch fucking Mark.

"You can't change someones hours down to 16 without telling them or giving notice."

"Frank, how many times have you locked the door this week?"

"For five minutes! Until I go to the bathroom!"

"And call someone-"

"Once. Once! I had a family emergency!" Frank shouted, he felt hot all over as Gerard shushed him softly.

"I need this job. I need my hours, Mark. Just give me one more chance, this week i'll just puke infront of customers." Frank begged, hearing Gerards snort.

"You shouldn't be in work if your sick-"

"I'm pregnant. I don't have the fucking plague-"

"I think you need to calm down." Mark crossed his arms against his chest as Frank let out a shakey breath. He was calm, well sorta. Mostly he just felt sick. 

"I will let you away with the cursing and shouting, obviously given your current state-"

"Wait. Current state?" Frank frowned, turning it into his death stare with Mark pointed towards his stomach.

"If Bob says its okay, you can have your usual five days."

"Aslong as I get next Saturday off, I don't care." Bob yawned. Frank nodded once.

"You take Monday. I'll do the rest." Frank crossed out the time table before pinning it back onto the wall

"Its your last chance, Frank."

"Fine. No more phone. C'mon G, stomach hurts." Frank tugged him out of the shop, immediatly lightly a cigarette and staring into his nearly empty box. 

"Fuck."

"I know, Frankie. C'mon, i'll give you a back rub." 

As soon as Frank got into his apartment, he fell face first onto the couch. He heard Gerard shut the door and kick off his boots before kneeling infront of Franks face.

"Everyone knows i'm pregnant. Awesome." 

"I think it would be hard to hide when you get a bump, Frankie. Does the baby have to live here? In Jersey?"

"With me? Yes." Frank forced himself to sit up to allow Gerard to sit next to him, both turning to face eachother.

"But..i've another year after this one, Frank. So a year after the babys born i'll still be in New York."

"It's an hour train, Gee." Frank rolled his shoulders before sighing loudly.

"What if you moved in with me?"

"No. You have a two bedroom and live with a dude i barely know-"

"Frankie. Please think about this. I understand that they'll be with you; thats okay. But here?" Gerard frowned and puck at his fingernails, 

"Until this morning, you didn't even know I was keeping it."

"But now I do. I'll have a kid. Not just you," Gerard took one of his hands, trailing his fingertips over the palm. "Please think about it." 

"Okay." Frank mumbled. He could think about it, he guesses. He pushed forward and curled up against Gerards chest, listening to his steady breathing until he ordered food to be delivered. 

On Wednesday, Frank woke up with horrible cramps. He could barely breath through it as he fumbled with his lamp. It took him a few minutes to locate his phone, dialing the only person he could think of.

"Mikey?" Frank panted as soon as he answered, hearing rustling on the other end of the line.

"Whats happening?"

"Hurts. Come. Take car." Frank forced out before hanging up and whimpering into his knees. His stomach felt like it was stretching apart. Mikey luckily had a spare key, appearing in the bedroom doorway with Donna, who didn't even mention the puke covering the floor. Mikey climbed in next to him as Donna felt his stomach, but he couldn't focus on anything other than the hand in his.  _It should be Gerard. Somebody please call Gerard._ He ended up passing out as Donna took his pulse.

He woke up in a hospital room with Mikey on the bed next to him, snoring loudly into his ear. His eyes landed on Gerard though, foot tapping against the tiles as he held his head in his hands.

"Gee? Is the baby okay?"

"Frankie, oh baby boy. Yes, they're fine. Oh Frankie." Frank closed his eyes again, feeling Gerard kiss his forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't call-"

"He's closer. You did the right thing, Frankie. How are you?"

"M'okay. What was it?"

"Round ligament pain. Your womb stretching. I called Bob and he's covering todays shift, okay?" Frank opened his eyes as Gerard stroked his hair back. He forced out a nod and stared at Gerards lips. He really wanted a kiss but moving felt hard.

"Kiss." Frank whispered, relief washing over him as Gerard cupped his jaw and pressed their lips together. 

"Ah, Mr. Iero, you're awake." Gerard pulled away and shuffled over to the cornor as Frank let the doctor check him over, giving him the go ahead to go home.

"Mikey, hey, I gotta change." Frank poked him until Mikey groaned quietly and left the room, mumbling 'coffee'.

"Can you stay? I feel weak." Frank whispered when Gerard went to leave, shutting the door instead. He helped Frank up who shuffled into his jeans first before letting the gown drop. Gerard kept his eyes meeting Franks as he got changed before he kneeled down to do up Franks laces.

"I'm going to stay with you for a few days, okay?"

"Okay." Frank whispered, glancing in the mirror when he passed one. He looked pale and lifeless, exactly how he felt.

"You're okay, right?"

"Right." Frank mumbled. Mikey was waiting outside the door, bouncing on his toes nervously.

"Hey, thaks for last night."

"Anytime. I'll always be there, dude. C'mon, I'll buy you a milkshake." Mikey put his arm over Franks shoulder, who automatically leaned into it as he stabbed the elevator button. 

"I'm actually gonna catch the train home-"

"Gee-"

"I'll call you, babe." Gerards eyes flickered to Mikeys before he leaned down to kiss Frank gently.

"I want you to stay."

"I will. I'll head home and hand in my project and catch the train in tonight. I remember how to get to your apartment, i'll call you." Gerard kissed him again before heading down the stairs just as Mikey pulled him into the lift.

"He's a piece of shit."

"Mikey, come on." Frank groaned and pulled away, ignoring Mikeys apologys as they got to the bottom floor. 

"Not everything is about you, Mikey. Don't fucking follow me." Frank snapped, starting the mile walk home. He was grateful when Mikey didn't follow, changing his mind on his destination as soon as he seen the train station. Gerard was thankfully still there, smoking a cigarette as he stared at his phone. 

"Can your project wait?"

"I can get Ray to hand it in. You okay?"

"Hes a jealous asshole and so are you. Come the fuck home, please." Gerard nodded, passing Frank his cigarette before kissing his forehead. As soon as they got home, Frank made a beeline to his bedroom, pausing when he realised  _it was clean._

"Who cleaned my room?" 

"Uh..me. i hope thats okay. Hospitals creep me out." Gerard whispered quietly. Frank nodded and mumbled a thank you as he toed of his boots and climbed under the covers. He closed his eyes happily as Gerard got in to.

"Why'd you pick me instead of Mikey?"

Frank hummed quietly. He didn't know  _how to answer._

"When I met you, you respected me straight away, didn't question a thing about me. Always corrected people when they got my pronouns wrong, even though you didn't know a thing about me." Frank whispered, touching Gerards cheek.

"And you always gave me the last oreo, even if you would pout into your milk. Then there was one morning you were home from college, and there wasn't any soy milk left in Donnas so I couldn't have coffee. Thirty minutes later you walk in with a starbucks for me and a carton of milk. Fucking blew my mind how thoughtful you always were to me, even when you didn't know me. You're still so thoughtful, I love that about you." 

"I don't remember any of that." Gerard admitted,

"Why would you? It's your normal everyday self." Frank leaned forward to kiss him, holding his jaw lightly between his fingers before pulling away, letting Gerard kiss his nose. Frank nuzzled in, closing his eyes when a soft hand met his stomach.

_One year Later._

"Fuck stairs." Frank panted as he set the carseat down, scrunching up his nose as Gerard sucked his thumb clean.

"Peanut butter." He sounded muffled, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth to scrape it off.  Frank grunted in response, grabbing the pile of mail.

"Wash your hands before you-"

"Not a dumbass." Gerard sang. Frank waited until he turned to flip him off before turning back to the letters.  _Franchesca Iero._ He knew that goddamn writing. Linda.

"Shes due a feed, Milk in the fridge." Frank mumbled as he went into the bedroom to open it. He barely got half way through her shitty apology before ripping it into pieces. Gerard appeared in the door way, leaning against the wood.

"I love you. And whatevers bothering you today, we can deal with it together, okay?" Gerard came over to kiss him softly before dissapearing into the living room.

When he went back into the living room, Bandit was already half asleep in Gerards arms. He kept poking her cheek everytime she closed her eyes.

"Rents due. You got it?" Frank whispered, watching Gerard nod.

"Wallet. Can you go pay him? If he wakes B up again-"

"I'll go." Frank nodded, grabbing Gerards wallet to take the one hundred dollars out. He pressed a kiss to his head on the way out the door. When he returned, Bandit was snoring in her travel cot as Gerard cleaned.

"Hey, hey c'mere." Frank tugged him onto the couch, climbing into Gerards lap easily.

"Thank you for everything you do for me." 

"You kidding? Look what you do for me. I'm forever in your debt, baby boy." Gerard whispered, sliding his hands up Franks shirt and whining at the binder. Frank laughed and unhooked it, letting his hand travel up his back.

"I think we got ten minutes. You wanna?" Frank mumbled in his ear before getting up, laughing as Gerard ran after him.

-

How do you tell someone your pregnant with your babys dad? Okay, Gerard was more than just Bandits dad, he was Franks saviour and best friend in the entire world. Did that make the talk easier? No. Maybe he should get Ray around and replay the first time? He was probably to busy sucking Mikeys face to notice.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Gerard appeared in the kitchen doorway holding their one year old, both still in pyjamas and looked sleepy. There was a trail of drool on the front of Gerards top along with half of Bandits breakfast.

"I'm pregnant."

"Is it mine?" Gerard teased as he set Bandit down. Frank hit him with the dish cloth, closing the gap between their bodies, relaxing into the soft kiss against his forehead.

"I'm right here, baby boy." And yeah. Frank knew that. He also knew he was the luckist motherfucker in the world. 


End file.
